


MILK ; 牛奶

by eunchaes



Series: milk white [1]
Category: Nu’est, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Deephwi, IF U REALLY REALLY SQUINT theres 2park, M/M, daniel minhyun jonghyun n dongho r cops too, guanlin is one too if i remember correctly, idk wtf this is, im so sorry i suck, im sorry, implied minhwan, ioi members are mentioned, jinhwi, jisung jaehwan and sungwoon r only mentioned so sorry, policeofficer!daehwi, sewoon seonho and samuel are in here too oH SO IS YOUNGMIN & hyunbiN, soulmate!AU, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 13:03:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunchaes/pseuds/eunchaes
Summary: the words tattooed on your arm are the first words your soulmate will say to you.or ;daehwi grows up to be a police officer.or ;every human being is born with white blood.





	MILK ; 牛奶

**Author's Note:**

> HEY  
> this was inspired by 2 prompts i saw on instagram & tumblr respectively although i changed the 2nd one a little  
> i hope u like it altho its trash

"stop being so salty, daehwi. you're gonna find him one day." jihoon rolls his eyes.

"my soulmate is a loser who's gonna ask me 'have you seen my packet of milk?' are you serious?" daehwi scoffs while woojin bursts into laughter.

"anyway. the new student is gorgeous. daehwi, you're really lucky to be sitting next to him." samuel pipes up while sipping on his apple juice.

"bae jinyoung, right? he's so pretty," seonho adds on, and the two high-five.

"he hasn't even said anything to me yet." daehwi comments, and goes back to slurping down his noodles.

* * *

 

a month goes by, and jinyoung has yet to utter a single word to daehwi. but daehwi couldn't care less today, especially after what happened at assembly.

"everybody, we are deeply saddened by the murder of our student im youngmin. may he rest in peace." the principal's words linger in his head.  
daehwi can't even believe it - his childhood friend was gone, just like that. he knew that there were many murder cases in this town, but he never expected his dear friend to be a victim.

the day youngmin's death was announced, was the day daehwi decided he wants to be a police officer when he grows up.

* * *

 

daehwi's in class while waiting for lunch to be over. he came back to class earlier today, since he had to rush his incomplete homework. it’s been 2 months, yet he hasn’t spoken with his new deskmate at all.

he's trying to recall formulas for the physics worksheet in front of him when he feels a tap on his shoulder. he turns to face jinyoung.

"did you see my packet of milk?"

 _it can't be._  
daehwi nearly falls off his chair and lifts up his sleeve. his tattoo matched whatever jinyoung had just asked, word for word. he gulps.

"sorry, i haven't."  
this time, jinyoung's mouth drops open, and he looks down at his own arm. "are, are you my,"

daehwi leans in closer to jinyoung and lets him have a look at his arm. jinyoung shows him his own, too.

* * *

 

they're at a party hosted by seongwoo to celebrate their exams being over.  
"yeah, jinyoung, 6 months ago, daehwi was complaining about how his soulmate was going to ask him about a packet of milk," woojin grins. "he was so annoyed by it!" daehwi flicks woojin's forehead.

jinyoung simply chuckles and presses a kiss onto daehwi's forehead.

* * *

 

daehwi has never seen his boyfriend cry.

not until today, when hyunbin's murder was reported on the news. 

"oh my gosh. jinyoung. so many people have been killed," daehwi groans. "someone else just died."  
"it's getting fucking scary," jinyoung's lips begin to curve downwards, his nose and eyes beginning to sting. "it's making me scared to even leave the house."

daehwi sighs, leaning onto his boyfriend's chest and wiping his tears away.  
"it's been 2 years since youngmin was murdered. and now hyunbin and 7 other people have been, too." he sighs. "jinyoung, i'm worried and scared at the same time. who even is this heartless to murder so many people?"

"once you become a cop, you'll help fight for justice, right?" jinyoung croaks. "you'll catch that asshole who's been killing everyone, right?" daehwi hums in response.

"i can't believe hyunbin is gone. i barely knew youngmin, too." jinyoung cries, while daehwi tears up.

daehwi breathes deeply as they fall asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

 

_ 5 YEARS LATER. _

"this murderer is very, very dangerous. it's suspected that they're responsible for im youngmin, kwon hyunbin, kim chungha, choi yoojung, jung sewoon and many other's deaths as well." minhyun, the head of department speaks. "it's believed their blood is black. since they did allegedly commit so many crimes, it would make sense.”

"we need to catch them as fast as we can. it's been about 9 years, and they're still at large." dongho adds, and everyone agrees. "for now, they are believed to be living in this neighborhood," he says as he points to an area on the map. "the murderer is believed to be a male, especially with the amount of strength they possess. however, this cannot be comfirmed yet."

daehwi heads home with heavy footsteps. it's around 12 in the morning, and he sees jinyoung on the couch, eating ramen.

"hey," jinyoung starts, giving his husband a quick peck.

"hi, hyung."

"you're tired, aren't you?"

"of course. guess what, the murderer supposedly lives in our neighborhood."

jinyoung chokes on the broth. "are you serious? and i thought we could finally live in peace,"

daehwi shakes his head. "fucking hell, it's been 9 years, and there aren't any new leads."

to say that daehwi was worried would be one hell of an understatement - this serial killer had murdered so many of his friends, wrecked so many lives, and they just had to live in the same neighborhood as him and his husband? daehwi's muscles tense. what's worse is that, jinyoung, being a dance teacher, always came home late since some of his lessons ended at 11pm. he didn't want his husband to get hurt.

* * *

 

daehwi bitterly accepts the fact that things don't always end up the way you want it to when it's 3am and jinyoung isn't home yet. the older had not contacted him all night, and daehwi felt like his heart was threatening to spill out of his mouth.

_i've lost so many people, i don't want to fucking lose jinyoung._

he jumps off the couch when he hears the door creak open. he rushes to the door, only to be met with a red and puffy-eyed jinyoung, his hair in an absolute mess, a scab carressing his cheek, milk white blood on his hands.

"hyung, are you okay?" tears threaten to spill out of his eyes. he heaves a sigh of relief when he sees that jinyoung's blood was white.

"the murderer, that guy," jinyoung stutters. "he,"  
daehwi grabs their first aid kid and cleans jinyoung up. he learns that his currently distraught husband was assaulted by a man dressed in all black while he was on the way home from the dance studio.

once his husband steps out from the shower, daehwi wraps his arms around him.

"i'm glad you're here," daehwi chokes out. "hyung, i love you."

"i love you too."

daehwi doesn't waste another moment. he connects their lips.

"go to the station tomorrow to give a statement, okay?" daehwi breathes out when they pull away. jinyoung nods in agreement. "i won't let whoever did this to you and many other innocent people get away."

* * *

 

"kim samuel has been found dead in his apartment after it had been broken into. it's believed that this has been comitted by the notorious serial killer. there's not enough evidence, since this killer is extremely smart." jonghyun begins, changing the slides of the presentation. "however, the cctv footage of the lift lobby shows the killer. he's dressed in all black, which is exactly what bae jinyoung described to us when he was assualted. a male dressed in all black."

"plus, if you zoom in - this killer's blood is black. extremely black." daniel adds, pointing to the presentation. "this happened at around 9.45pm yesterday night."

* * *

 

daehwi can't stop his tears from flowing. neither can jinyoung.

"now samuel too?" jinyoung switches off the television after the reporter was done talking about samuel's murder.

"jinyoung, i'm fucking scared," daehwi's tears dripped fom his chin. "i literally was just texting him at 8pm last night, and an hour or so later and he was killed? what the fuck is going on,"

they hold each other, the only sounds in the house being the blaring of the air conditioning and their sobs.

* * *

 

daehwi pouts as daniel takes a sip of his coffee.  
"hey, i'm stressed and scared too. i'm worried that something is gonna happen to seongwoo or my other loved ones. i'm sure minhyun-hyung feels that way about jaehwan-hyung too," daniel comforts him, rubbing his back. "i know what it feels like to lose someone. most of the victims were our friends in school. it's really saddening, i know. samuel and the others wouldn't want you to sulk like this." daniel stops to wipe away a few tears. "let's catch this horrible person and serve justice, okay?" he smiles, and daehwi's lips curve up in the slightest as he nods.

"let's catch him, hyung."

* * *

"babe, there's a letter for you," jinyoung says, walking towards his hubsand as he looks through the rest of the mail. 

daehwi puts the cup of hot chocolate jinyoung had made for him earlier down to grab the envelope from the older male. he opens it up, and he chokes on his own saliva as he reads it.

 _You wanna know who I am so badly, huh?_  
Seongwoo is next. Say your goodbyes.  
PS: Jinyoung will be leaving you very soon. xx

there's a drop of black blood spread across the bottom of the letter. daehwi feels his stomach churn, and his lips tremble as the word 'hyung' comes out of his mouth.

jinyoung raises an eyebrow and takes a look at it. his eyes widen, as his jaw retracts and his neck muscles tighten.

daehwi snaps out of it quickly and grabs a ziplock bag, placing the letter, together with the envelope, in it.

"i'm taking this to the station tomorrow. or rather, in a few hours," daehwi mutters as he glances at the clock. 2am. he turns to look at his husband. his eyes are glossy, and he looks even paler than usual. "hyung..."

an avalanche of tears are falling from jinyoung's eyes, and daehwi's heart breaks.

"i won't let anything happen to you, okay? hyung, i'm not letting anything happen to you. or seongwoo-hyung, or anyone else. i'll catch him, hyung, i promise." daehwi tells jinyoung as he leans in, pressing his lips against jinyoung's.

the ugly thought of jinyoung leaving him floods his mind, but daehwi tries his best to push it away.  
_hyung will not leave me._

daehwi's eyelids are heavy but he remembers to shoot daniel a text before going to bed.

daehwi: hyung, i got a letter in the mail from the killer apparently  
daehwi: black blood was smeared onto it, it said jinyoung would leave me soon. it also said his next target was seongwoo-hyung  
daehwi: please protect him, i'm bringing the letter to the station later so u can take a look at it  
daniel: Oh my fuck  
daniel: Shit.. will do  
daniel: Thanks for letting me know

daehwi puts his phone down on the nightstand, and within the next few moments, he's already deep in slumber, in jinyoung's warm embrace.

 

daehwi wakes up at 6am, ready for work, only to find his bedroom door open. jinyoung is still sound asleep next to him.  
he walks out of their room and he quickly realises their apartment door is ajar. there's no sign of forced entry - and as far as he can see, nothing has been stolen. his heart is pounding wildly in his chest.

he goes back into their bedroom, shaking jinyoung gently. "hyung, i think someone broke in last night,"  
jinyoung stirs a little before he wakes up. "what?"

"hyung, i think someone broke in. the door's wide open, and the front door is open, too."

"are you serious? is anything missing?"

"nope. what time did you sleep last night?"

"a little after you fell asleep? everything was still normal, though."

daehwi takes a look at jinyoung. he then realises how stressed jinyoung looks - his dark circles have been getting significantly darker.  
_i just want all of this to end. i want to live happily with hyung._

"i'll call the team in to do a check later. what time are you leaving for work?" his husband replies with a "10am" and daehwi heads to the bathroom to get ready.

he looks through his bag to make sure he has everything he needs.

"hyung, the letter isn't here anymore?" daehwi exclaims, and jinyoung gets out of bed to take a look. "hyung, it's gone. do you think whoever broke in took it?"

jinyoung runs a hand through his hair. "if so, that person might either be the killer or someone associated to him."

daehwi sighs. "hyung, i really want you to be safe."

"i really want you to be safe too, daehwi."

jinyoung closes the gap between their lips.

* * *

 

"we looked around daehwi's apartment. there was no signs of forced entry, no fingerprints or footprints." minhyun speaks, resting his hands on the table. "daehwi also received a letter from the killer that he had planned to show to us today. the letter was typed out, and so was the address, so we can't do any handwriting tests. however, it seems like whoever had broken into his home has stolen it."

they continue discussing whatever has happened, and daehwi's mind is in a whirl.

daehwi: hey  
daehwi: how's seongwoo doing  
daehwi: it's been 2 weeks since anyth happened so i suppose he's fine?  
daniel: Yup! He is. Jisung and Sungwoon stay with us now to look after him and the house when I'm not around  
daehwi: ahh that's good  
daehwi: maybe i should get jihoon and woojin to live with us so they can look after baejin lmao  
daehwi: the killer said baejin is gonna leave me soon.. i really don't want that to happen  
daniel: It won't. We're close to solving this case  
daniel: We can do it :)

* * *

 

  
2 weeks and many changes of locks later, everything has seemed to die down a little.  
daehwi has the day off today, and jinyoung doesn't have to go to work until later in the afternoon. they're enjoying the day together.  
daehwi is cooking rice, while jinyoung is chopping up the meat.

daehwi hears jinyoung hiss in pain, and he takes a gander in his lover's direction.  
"hy-hyung,"  
black blood is flowing from jinyoung's finger.

_every human is born with milk white blood. your blood gets darker with every crime you commit._

the older smirks, and daehwi can't take his eyes off the blood. he has already established a conclusion in his mind, but he refuses to believe it. he's rooted to the ground. his throat feels dry, his head is spinning.

"are you surprised, baby?" jinyoung chuckles, smirk never leaving his face. a chill sweeps down daehwi's spine as he slowly steps backwards, back hitting the refrigerator.  
the taller male leans in and cups daehwi's face with his clean hand, and the latter flinches at the contact.

"you wanna know who killed youngmin, hyunbin and samuel? you wanna know who supposedly attacked me? you wanna know who sent you that letter? you wanna know who broke into our apartment?" he speaks slowly, in a disgustingly sweet yet sickly manner.  
daehwi can't even speak. he can't even think. his lips slowly part as he stares at jinyoung in absolute shock and horror.

jinyoung smears the black liquid onto daehwi's bottom lip. "i did it."

"hyung, you're lying, you're lying," is all daehwi manages to choke out, his heart beating rapidly.

jinyoung grins as he heads to the couch, grabbing his backpack and pulling out a knife, clad with dried blood, black mask, black cap, black hoodie and black jeans.  
he walks back to daehwi.

the shorter male feels his heart almost stop.

"i'm the serial killer you've been searching for, baby." jinyoung laughs darkly. "i'm a good liar and actor, aren't i, sweetheart?"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ... im sorry  
>  do yall want another chapter so i can clear up some stuff? like explaining the white blood when baejin got attacked and stuff  
> let me know!  
> this story was inspired by 2 prompts i saw on instagram and tumblr. first ; the words tattooed on ur arm are the first words ur soulmate will say to u. next ; humans start out at birth with milk white blood. with more crimes they commit, the darker their blood becomes. one day, you meet your soulmate. skip a few years, and things are amazing. until your soulmate trips, falls and exposes black blood.
> 
> i changed the 2nd prompt a little lol  
> thx for reading please let me know what you thinkkk


End file.
